Chronic liver diseases are a serious worldwide health problem. Hepatitis B, hepatitis C, alcohol and certain chemicals can result in liver fibrosis and cirrhosis, and ultimately in liver failure. Currently, liver transplantation remains the only curative option for patients with liver failure. However, its use is hampered by the lack of available donors. In addition, liver transplantation is not suitable for diseases, such as certain infections and types of cancer. There is a need for an alternative method for treating liver diseases and related conditions.